The Rebellion
by Excusemybeauty
Summary: Syrian twins Ishtar and Lilith have been enslaved after the Romans reduced their lands to rubble. They are the talk of the city. Bound by the dark origin of the strange markings on their arms, the two try to find the murderer of their parents. Two Gladiators steal their hearts. The day of reckoning comes. Will they solve the mystery? Or will their own secret come to light? Y & S
1. Damnation

**BTW, Y=YAOI AND S=STRAIGHT**

The city was raked with bodies.

The roman troops had ambushed and seized the Syrian village by its throat. Lilith, an eighteen year old Syrian girl, and her older twin brother Ishtar, had hid inside the basement of their small humble home. "Brother… I fear our lives will be taken…" she said, and Ishtar wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok sweet one, I will protect you" the brother reassured. The girl nodded… Then looked fearfully to her brother as they heard the front door to their home being smashed to bits. The two kept extreme quiet, praying to the Gods that the Roman mistake their home as an empty shack, and depart. But their prayers went unheard. The basement door crashed open and Roman troops filled the room. Lilith looked to Ishtar, who clutched his sister in his arms tightly, refusing her to be whist away from him. There standing among the men was their leader, and he approached them. "You… I've heard your names on the tongue of every Roman's lips… And now I know why…" he raised his hands and spread his arms apart, smiling at Lilith's trembling. By the God's how Ishtar wanted to separate his head from his body for staring in such a way. "Aren't these two the most beautiful things on this fucking earth!?" the Roman leader asked, and the troops roared in agreement. Lilith and Ishtar were identical twins. The only physical difference between the two was that Lilith was a girl, and Ishtar was a boy. Both siblings had long, silky, raven hair. Lilith had big, innocent, sapphire eyes and Ishtar's eyes were slit. Lilith was medium height and curvy while her brother was tall and slender. Both had soft, pink, full lips that made men and women alike drool at the very sight. The twins rose and the brother pushed his sister behind him. The leader smiled. "I am-"

"I know who you are… Roman shit bag" Ishtar snarled. Lilith could be seen trembling behind her brother. "Legatus…"

She whispered in terror, making the man smile. The leader of this violent invasion was none other than Gaius Claudius Glaber, the Legatus, or commander. He was the husband of Llithyia, daughter of Albinius, a powerful senator. "Capture them!" the command was given. Ishtar and Lilith, having nowhere to go, quickly found themselves bound and kneeling. Tears stained their dirtied faces as Ishtar gritted his teeth. "You fucking bastards… You all will pay dearly…" Legatus kneeled in front of the older brother. "And what is it that has caused you both such pain?" he asked, like he really gave a damn, the sonofabitch. Lilith leaned on Ishtar's shoulder with swollen eyes, and Ishtar's now black eyes gazed at the man before him. "You shit bag Romans killed our parents…" he revealed, shoulders shaking as the tears spilled from both Syrians' eyes. Claudius stood and placed his hands over his heart. "My hands are clean of Syrian blood… However, I do know of a house that recently executed a man and woman… Both Syrian". Ishtar and Lilith looked to each other, their eyes slowly beginning to bleed red. There was another unknown fact to the Romans, a dark, scary fact that made the twins all the more valuable, and all the more dangerous. "Who?" they asked, the Roshyban blood in their veins heating and boiling with overwhelming anger that almost made their markings on their arms glow. It was the markings on each person's arm that revealed the truth about them, however, no one knew of the symbols or what they meant. None but Lilith, Ishtar, who they told, and their father... Ishtar had calmed himself and Lilith down enough that their markings did not glow, giving them away. Claudius smirked, like the deceiving snake he was. "The house you two shall be transferred to… The house of fucking Batiatus!"


	2. Condemnation

After days of marching, Ishtar and Lilith finally reached the docks to Rome. The two were thrown into the very bottom of the wooden ship and they found themselves frequently splashed with seawater. "Brother," Ishtar heard Lilith call, "Let me see your wounds". The Roman troops tried to stain his sister's thighs with their semen. Ishtar, holding his sister dear to his heart, almost eliminated them all, and for that, he was brutally punished. "You cannot heal these wounds… It will reveal secret in which we've fought so hear to keep to drifting into outside ears" Lilith nodded. The younger twin examined his brother's scars. A few minor scratches, a black eye, busted lip, and a deep wound on his chest that worried her. Blood dripped down his chest and onto the wood. "Brother, I worry for your wounds…"

Ishtar shook his head, touching Lilith's face. "Cast worry aside dear sister, I will be fine" he said. Lilith nodded and leaned back against the wall she was chained to. Ishtar smiled lovingly at her, and Lilith returned the gesture with her own. Water splashed them both, as it would for days on end…

A few days later Lilith and Ishtar were awoken. The twins' eyes opened, the sunlight making their eyes burn. Claudius and four of his soldiers came abroad. "Arise Syrians! Your travel is over" the Legatus unlocked Ishtar's chains and two of the soldiers grabbed him before he could tear his head off. "Fuckers! I'll murder you!" he yelled, holding the Roman soldiers in place as Claudius unlocked Lilith. The other two grabbed her, and one tried to feel her up. Ishtar growled savagely and the soldier's hand snapped down. The Syrian boy looked weak, but he knew that he held immense strength. The girl did too. And as they escorted, the two realized how bad the situation was. "Brother… This is bad" Ishtar gave Lilith the look. "Thanks for stating fucking obvious!" he said as they were dragged through the markets. Lilith shuddered at the stares her and her brother received. They most likely stared not only at their bodies, but also at the markings on their arms. It was official… They were in deep. Ishtar lifted his head and looked to Lilith, who held her head down. The older brother shook his head in shame, squeezing his eyes to hold his own tears. He should have fought harder, chose a better hiding place! Hell, he had supernatural abilities! His father was the God of Chaos! He felt like he'd failed Lilith, and like he broke his promise to their father, Bardaus, God of chaos. Even now, he heard the conversation he had with the God so long ago…

_Bardaus and his son stood outside Lilith's room on her balcony, the little girl sleeping soundly. "Ishtar, you must promise me something" Bardaus said to the boy, who was no older than six at the time. Ishtar looked to his dad and nodded. "Anything father" the boy said, lifting his arms to be held. Bardaus happily lifted the child into his arms as they looked over Rome from the heavens. "Rome is a foul city, one that I shall see burned to ashes in due time… Until then, promise me that when you and Lilith are snatched from my arms… That you'll protect her"…_

Back then, Ishtar said yes, and when the Gods came and snatched them away from a fighting, crying, screaming, insane Bardaus, they were sent to the world of mortals, where they received human parents. Their mortal guardians loved and cherished them, and often allowed Bardaus to visit with the twins. Until one day, the Romans came and took their parents. They were sold into slavery and according to Claudius, were killed by Ouintus Batiatus… Domina of the house. The only reason why Ishtar and Lilith were not captured was because their parents hid them. The tears increased ten-fold as a gate was opened, and the siblings were escorted inside. Lilith and Ishtar lifted their heads and gasped. There were men, big and powerful, training as if their life dependent on it, which it did. "Gladiators…" Lilith whispered in awe, and caught herself staring at the way they fought. "The finest in the fucking world!" a voice said from above. The twins were placed on their knees as they gazed up at a man and his wife, observing the training from down below. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on what was happening. Claudius made a gesture towards the bound Syrians in his possession.

"Quintus Batiatus, I've come from the far region of Syria! During my time there I found two siblings that shall bring great honor to your home" Legatus snapped his fingers and their heads were lifted so that the Domina could see them clearly. "These are from the Roshyba clan; their clan holds immense beauty and power…" Batiatus looked at them. "And you would do this to honor me?" he asked. Lilith looked to the Domina. He had shaved black hair, a tall, scrawny form, and thin lips. He wore the decorated clothing of a Roman. "Gratitude… Adonis! Sareus! See these two cleaned and properly clothed". The two huge men that were training lifted the twins up gently and took them inside. Claudius smiled. "I shall take my leave now". When he was long gone Adonis and Sareus came out with the clean and properly clothed Lilith and Ishtar. "You two now belong to me… You shall refer to me as Domina and follow my every command… And in honor of an argument your Dominess and I last night… The girl shall become a Gladiator! And the boy will be a house servant!"


	3. Adonis and Sareus

Lilith paled and looked to her brother. "A Gladiator!?" she hissed to him, and Ishtar shook his head angrily. Grunts of disapproval vibrated the ground. "A female!? Within our ranks!? He ruins us!"

"The only thing she'll be good at is being filled with my cock!"

At the comment, Ishtar's eyes bled a deep, dark, vicious red. "Touch her…" a deep voice stopped his own from being heard. "And your cock shall be separated from your balls". Ishtar looked up at the man who stood beside him. He had long, silky, golden hair that was in a ponytail, slit, sexy, dangerous, emerald eyes, a tall, hard, muscular form, and soft, pink, full lips. He was a God, Ishtar was sure. "And Gnaeus… If you touch the boy…" he got in the warrior's face. "I shall _personally _see to your end". Lilith looked at the other Gladiators, and shuddered at their lustful stares. "The girl shall be a nice little whore…" A hand touched her shoulder, followed by a vicious growl. "As my brother has voiced… Any of touch the girl you'll pay with blood and death". Lilith looked to the other man beside her. He had long, silky, raven hair that was too bound in a ponytail, slit, sexy, emerald eyes, a tall, hard, muscular form, and soft, pink, full lips. The girl swore she stared at Jupiter himself! "Adonis! Sareus!" another deep voice called, the two looked over, as did the twins. They saw a man of dark skin, darker than their own. He adorned armor and a whip. Ishtar found himself staring at his various scars, fascinated. A former Gladiator… Now Doctore or trainer to others… Including his sister. He cracked the whip with incredible force, making the Syrian twins jump. "Back to training!" but the Domina contradicted him. "Hold Oenomaus, let them see my new slaves well adjusted" the teacher nodded, and looked to the others. "The rest of you! Back to training" While the others picked up their wooden swords and shields, Lilith and Ishtar were escorted into the house's underground chamber where slaves were held. Ishtar looked to the golden-haired Gladiator. "Who are you?" he asked, and the man turned from wetting the cloth he had. "I am Adonis" he turned to his duties once more. "I'm Ishtar"

"Hello, I take it that you're the older twin?"

"That is correct"

Adonis smiled as he squeezed the excess water from the cloth. He turned to Ishtar, seeing the caked on blood and dirt. "That looks really bad…" the Gladiator said, walking over and cleaning the wound. Adonis smiled when he found the boy's chest bare without scar. "You heal quickly…" Ishtar touched his chest with his now unbound hand. "I had it for days, not very deep… Sufficient time to heal"

"I bet"

He smiled and Ishtar found himself blushing. "Thank you for protecting us… I am in debt" Adonis smiled, he found himself smiling frequently in this man's company, something he thought would never happen again. He touched Ishtar's face gently. "No one will hurt you or your sister… That would invoke the wrath of my little brother Sareus". Ishtar sighed and got up, taking the skirt-like bottom and adorning it.

Meanwhile, Lilith was in a boar skin halter top and a boar skin skirt. There were leather sheaths on her hips. She watched the man take a shash and tie her thick, newly washed tresses into a ponytail. "So," Lilith said, tired of the agonizing silence. "You are Adonis?" The Gladiator laughed, shaking his head. "No, I am Sareus, Adonis is my brother"

"Oh… Apologizes"

Sareus smiled, waving it off. He looked to Lilith with that same smile. He found that she too, had a way of making him smile, something he thought had long since faded. "You look like a warrior…"

"I was a warrior back in Syria"

Sareus nodded as they walked back to the sands. "Were you any good?" Lilith looked at him and smirked… Then her foot flew and caught Sareus's side harshly. "Ah!" he screamed, then found himself brutally flipped on his back. Lilith quickly straddled him before smiling. "I don't know was I?" she asked. Sareus felt the heat from between Lilith's thighs, and suddenly he understood why the other Gladiators made plans to defill her. "Yes" he smiled, thrusting his hips up and smiling at her surprised moan. "You were, and still are… Now come, we must get back to training"

Lilith nodded and got up, helping Sareus up. When they got to the sands Lilith looked to see Ishtar. He was on the balcony with the Dominas. Her brother wore a white Shendyt with a gold clamp to hold it together. His dark raven hair in a slick ponytail. Sareus walked over to Adonis and let his eyes burn red, as did Adonis.

"You want her?"

"As you desire her brother…"

"Ishtar…"

"Lilith…"

The two turned to the objects of their desires. The urge to mate with them fierce. "You will be mine…" They said to themselves as they watched the two twins…


	4. Deadly Syrians

Lilith trained hard, the sweat pouring down her face as she dodged and deflected every blow that was dealt to her. The Gladiator she was sparring with was a Gaul named Crixus. He was cleanly cut for him to be a Gladiator, and the way the Dominess was watching him made her wonder if he served his Dominess in more ways than one. "Hm…" She wondered, dodging and kicking Crixus in the face. He flew and landed on his back. Lilith wasted no time as she raced forward and stuck the blunt end of her wooden sword in his face. "Dead." She said, moving from above him and going to the next. As Lilith sparred, Ishtar watched from the balcony. He was standing against the wall, holding an ogre of wine. He listened to Batiatus and his wife, Lucretia, talk about her. "You see? I told you women can match up and sometimes out do men"

"Yes Lucretia you have proved to be correct… The Syrian girl might prove to be the new Champion"

Lucretia turned to Ishtar, who shuddered at her gaze.

"You are the girl's brother?"

"Yes Dominess"

"What was she? Back in Syria?"

"A warrior Dominess"

"Were you the same?"

"Yes Dominess"

She smiled and turned away from him looking at Batiatus. "The boy learns his place quickly…"

Ishtar growled at the comment and gripped the ogre. Meanwhile, Lilith dodged yet another blow. However, she left her side open. This was paid for with a harsh blow to the side. Tears brimmed her eyes as she fell on her knee, gripping the bruising area. Still yet she shield herself as the blows rained down on her. Ishtar growled savagely and the ogre he held broke. Ishtar cursed and his power of speed switch places with the slave girl standing beside him. Lucretia and Batiatus turned and glared at the girl. "Kasora!" they yelled and the girl shook her head. "B-But"

"Guards! See this one to the fucking mines!"

Ishtar felt bad for setting the girl up, but he needed to look after himself and Lilith. Shrugging, he continued to watch his sister train. "Cease your swords!" Oenomaus commanded, cracking the whip. Lilith had just finished repaying that nice warrior who bruised her side. "Have a nice day now" she smiled and turned to Doctore. Barca, the beast of Carthage, had the misfortune of bruising the girl. He now sported a black eye, busted lip, bloody nose, and much more. "Syrian bitch…" he seethed and Lilith whirled, her eyes a fiery red. "You wanna eat your teeth?" she asked. Barca shook his head; he was going to kill that whore in her sleep…

Sareus was kneeling beside Barca in seconds, hand clamping down hard on his knee. "Touch her… You die" was all the man said as he got up and listened Oenomaus. "Turn your back on your opponent… You die, Barca. You must fight like your lives depend on it, which they do… Lilith, you are a good fighter… For a woman, but I shall see that skills are honed in and harnessed, making you that much more deadly… Eat! Fill your bellies!" Ishtar, with the permission of the Dominas, walked down to the sands in the shed. "Lilith" he called and his sister turned to him. Smiling, she ran over and embraced him. "Oh brother! I have terribly missed your presence!"

"As I have you dear sister… I brought you something"

Lilith grabbed Ishtar's hands and led them away to her room. "Gratitude brother" she said, taking the bread and soup, listening to her brother tell her what the Romans said. "Anything about mother and father?" Ishtar shook his head. "No, but I did hear something about a party, and how two certain twins will be the life of it"…


	5. Party Favors

The Ludus was crowded with Romans. All of which were powerful influences in the region. There was the Dominas of the house, laughing and chatting it up with that Legatus bastard Glaber and his wife, Llithyia, who was the daughter of Albinius, a powerful senator. Ishtar was wearing a formal Shendyt for slaves as he stood four steps behind Batiatus, listening. "I see my gifts are serving you quite well"

"They are," Lucretia said, looking at Ishtar then Adonis. "And the boy will provide excellent service."

Ishtar shuddered and looked to Lilith. He held the ogre and trembled. Lilith was standing alongside the other Gladiators, wearing a form-fitting white Shendyt that hugged her swollen hips and cupped her round, lifted, plumb ass. She also wore a silk white halter strap that held her big, heavy, round breast in place. She sighed as Romans looked at her in surprise. "A female Gladiator? Batiatus, this is unlike you"

"Ah yes, the female became a Gladiator due to a little quarrel with the wife"

Llithyia walked over to Ishtar and ran her fingers over his chest. "Such a slender but heard form… To where do you hail from boy?"

"Syria ma'am"

The daughter of the senate looked over to Lilith. "Your sister's beauty exceeds that of my own…"

Ishtar put his head down and his eyes began to glaze his nipples. "Tell me boy" she said, pinching his nipples.

"Do you find me attractive?"

"No ma'am, but I do not have a taste in women"

"Oh... Let us see such desires fulfilled"

Ishtar had absolutely no idea what she was planning as the woman went to speak with his Dominess. He looked over to Lilith and strolled over to her. "It is some party is it not?" Lilith shrugged, "I guess" was all she said. That was Lilith. "Any news of mother and father?"

"None yet falls off the Roman's lip". Lilith rolled her eyes and put her hand on her lips. "This annoys me greatly" she said. Ishtar nodded his understanding; their parents were good to them both. Lilith looked to see Lucretia and Llithyia coming. Adonis walking behind them.

"Ishtar!" Lucretia called to him. He turned to his Dominess and gulped. "Yes Dominess?"

"Come with me"

Ishtar looked to Lilith then walked off beside Adonis. "What will they have of us?" the smaller man asked. "A private demonstration"

"Of what? I am not a Gladiator"

Adonis shrugged, he knew exactly what they would have them do. Lilith's eyes burned red with red when Ishtar's moan of pain was heard. She wanted to do face off. Sareus stood by her side, seething. "Adonis did not attend to take him like this… I'm sorry". Lilith shook her head, "its ok Sareus… It is not your brother's fault"

Ishtar arched his back, gripping the fur pelt that lay beneath. He moaned, tears of pain coming down his face. It was quite pleasurable actually, but his pain was emotional. Adonis leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry… Ah!" his back arched, the pleasure that was inflicted upon him like fire.

Llithyia watched the two men with heated eyes. Her legs moistened at the sight, and she walked over to Adonis and watched the sweat slide down his chest. "They're so… Rough… I have never seen this before…"

"Quite fun to watch is it not?"

Ishtar screamed Adonis's name as an orgasm overtook his scenes. He did the same thing… Then pulled out. Ishtar had tears in his eyes as he gathered his clothes and darted from the party to the washroom for slaves. Sobs escaping his lips as washed the blood, sweat, and cum off of his form. He might have been tainted but at least his sister was not. But little did he know, by the failures of one man they both would be forever tainted…


	6. The prime

The next day, after a long day of training as a rookie, Lilith walked into the shade, the sun's rays tearing mercilessly at her skin. The girl still wanted to kill Adonis, but Ishtar told her he was amazing. _I guess I shouldn't rip his heart out _she thought to herself as Ishtar walked into the shade as well. The house slave bought his sister honey-roasted swine with butter-dipped lobster. His eyes met Adonis's and he quickly turned away. "Hey Lil, I bought you some food…"

"Thank you Ishtar…"

The man nodded and departed. As he was walked, Ashur, another Syrian slave, approached him. "Ishtar! It has been such a long time"

"If you hold purpose for stopping me, see it bought to and be on your way, snake" Ishtar hissed, Ashur growled and slapped the house slave in the face. The man fell to the ground, and his eyes bled a furious red. "You. Fucking… Rotten cunt!"

Adonis grabbed Ishtar before he could hit the bastard. Knowing Ashur, he knew Ishtar would most likely be killed for harming him. "He is not worth you dying over…"

"But Lucretia thought you were worthy enough to place your cock in his ass!"

Ishtar's face drained of color, much to Ashur's enjoyment. The Syrian bastard departed, and Adonis still held the house slave, making sure he didn't go after Ashur one, and two; he liked the boy being in his arms.

"That fucking bitch…"

"Do not take anger Ishtar, going after Ashur is like sticking your hand to the mouth of a snake… He'll bite"

"Not before I rip his fucking head off!"

Meanwhile, Lilith walked back into the lunchroom, for she had left to train a while ago, only to have a tall, bulky man step to her. "We fight in the primes…" he smirked, and her eyes narrowed. "I shall fill you with my cock before I take your life"

"I would love to see you try!"

Sareus was beside her suddenly, and he growled. "It would do good if you were to keep your cock in your trousers Maxamus… Or perhaps you would see it separated from balls immaturely"

Maxamus stepped to Lilith, who stepped to him. "You are nothing but a means to please my cock!"

"And your cock is far too dull and small for it to ever be enough to fill me. And if you should try, you'll find yourself on your knees and your balls shall be placed in a jar… I shall see them separated from body in the games"

Maxamus growled and Lilith turned, walking off and leaving the bulky gladiator where he was. She walked outside in the rain, sitting down; she closed her eyes and begin to meditate.

Meanwhile, Adonis had got Ishtar to calm down. The gladiator pulled the house servant to a room. It was a secret room no one knew about but Adonis and Sareus. The gladiator sat down on the wooden bench, then patted the empty spot next to him. Ishtar sat down and sighed, looking to him. Adonis ran his hand through his golden hair, and he looked to Ishtar. "I know what you are… I see your gorgeous markings… But I-" Ishtar pinned Adonis down and straddled him. "Son of Bardaus…"

"How did you figure it out?"

"Sareus and I both know. We are the sons of Jupiter"

Ishtar's eyes widened and he didn't notice Adonis grab his hips…

Today was the day of the primes. Lilith sat in the cell underground, preparing for her battle. For the past few hours, all Lilith saw was the bodies of dead gladiators being dragged inside. The stench was horrible, but the girl had already hardened herself. The door to her cell opened, and rough hands pulled her up. "It's time young warrior"

Lilith wore a bear skin halter top and skirt with anklets for shoes. Her hair was pinned into a tight bun and a sword was strapped to her hip. She was escorted up to the gate and Lilith took a deep breath. "Do well young one" the warrior said, he hoped the young female won. Lilith nodded and declined the shield, walking out when the gate was opened. The female gladiator looked out; the arena was a huge circle. There was a big sand battle field with Romans, and there was a nice, shaded area for the royals. The girl looked to her opponent, her eyes burning a savage red. Batiatus stood up, silencing the crowd. "People of Capua! I give you Maxamus!" the male gladiator roared as if he'd already killed her, which enraged the beauty even more. Lilith, who hadn't unsheathed her sword yet, snatched off her helmet. When she did, the bun came out so now her hair tumbled into a ponytail. There were gasps throughout the crowd, and Batiatus smiled. "I give you Lilith! The first female gladiator to grace the sands!"

Lilith grabbed the handle of her sword and unsheathed it, preparing to take down the arrogant fuck.

Meanwhile, Ishtar woke up and yawned. The servant sat up and shuddered, realizing he was so utterly, blissfully filled. The boy swiveled his hips, elating a moan from both him and Adonis, whose hands gripped his hips. Ishtar looked down at the gladiator; he was awake and smirking sexily. "What the hell did we do last night!?"

"Well, we were having a good conversation and you kissed me. It was innocent, but then I made it naughty…"

Rolling his eyes, Ishtar moved to get up but Adonis gripped him. "Let's have a little morning dance hm?"

Adonis thrust his hips up, making Ishtar moan and snap his head back. "Oh… Yes…"

Lilith ducked a fatal swipe to the head and jabbed Maxamus's chest. She had scratches on her form, but Maxamus was far off worse. The girl raced to a wall and jumped up, twirling in the air and her foot connected harshly to his face. Lilith was toying with him, and as Batiatus watched, the girl spun quickly and the sword sliced through flesh. Maxamus screamed as blood ran from between his legs. His cock was on the ground, severed from his body. The male fell on his knees and the female looked to her superiors. Batiatus stood; he paused for a moment, and then gave him the thumbs down. Smiling, Lilith looked to the bleeding, trembling Maxamus. "Who's been defiled now?" she asked, then the girl turned and crouched, slicing through the bastard's head cleanly. Blood splattered on the girl's body, but she stood evenly. Lilith sighed and dropped the sword, walking away from the arena.

Ishtar moaned when he and Adonis came, the boy shuddering with a smile. "Well, you've had your morning fun. Now I should be off. Got work to do"

"Me too"

Ishtar got up and pecked Adonis's lips, unknowing to them the angry eyes watching…


	7. Consequence

Ishtar was waiting for his sister. When she got back, the boy raced over and embraced her. "Lilith! I'm so happy-" he stopped mid word. The girl was covered in blood, from her face to her feet. The man stared at the splattered blood with wide, scared eyes. "Do not worry brother, the blood is not mine"

Ishtar sighed in relief, hugging Lilith gently. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up". Ishtar took Lilith's hand and escorted her to the wash room. Along the way, the two saw Pietros and Barca. The two men were enjoying themselves quite thoroughly, and Ishtar had to tug a curious Lilith away. The siblings reached the showers in record time, Lilith was horridly dirty, and Ishtar's obsession with hygiene made him want her clean as soon as possible. "Ow! Ishtar ok! I'm washing!" Lilith said as she hurriedly stripped out of her bloody clothes and jumped into the water. It was cold, and suddenly Lilith was glad that she was daughter of Bardaus. She easily heated the water and thoroughly cleansed her body with the soap Ishtar provided. After a while, the younger twin got out and grabbed the wool towel that was provided. Ishtar stayed with his sister, she was exhausted, and though the girl loved bathing immensely, she was really craving sleep. Ishtar watched Lilith dry off, and then caught her as she fell. The older twin wrapped the towel around his sister tightly and carried her to her room bridal style. Sareus asked about the beauty's well-being. "Do not worry Sareus, she is well. The primes has sapped her energy, she's merely sleeping"

Sareus nodded and told Ishtar about Ashur's plans for the younger twin. Eyes burning a fierce ruby, Ishtar went to Lilith's room and formulated his own plan. If Ashur wanted to play, he would most definitely play…

It was in the middle of the night. The moon was high in the sky. All was sleeping peacefully… Except a certain Syrian. Ashur had put his plan into action as soon as he saw Ishtar and Adonis walk out of the hallway together. The man was getting really tired of those bastard twins, especially the boy. And what better way to hurt him than to taint his beautiful, innocent sister? Ashur smirked devilishly as he neared the girl's room with twenty other men that would also taint her. The men snuck into the room where the beauty lay. She was lying under the covers sleeping peacefully. The primes must have tired her out. Perfect time to strike. "Grab her!" Ashur called, and the twenty men jumped on the poor girl… Only to find the object underneath was a bunch of plush towels. "You should really watch who tell your plans to Ashur" a voice was heard all over the room. The door slammed shut and when the men tried to escape they found themselves repealed. Ishtar, Lilith, Adonis, Sareus, and two other men stepped from the shadows. One man looked exactly like the twins, except he was muscular. The other looked just like Adonis, except he was much more muscular and his eyes were purple. However, at the moment all six eyes were a savage red. Ashur did not fail to notice the black markings that adorned the twins' right arm and left leg. He also noticed the white markings that adorned Adonis and Sareus' left arm and right leg. The two bigger men had the same markings and then some adorned their faces. The muscular dark haired man stepped forward and snapped his fingers. Instantly, there was a horrible snapping noise, and the twenty men fell dead on the floor; their necks snapped at the same time. Ashur's eyes widened in fear as he sat down on the bed. The gold haired man stepped beside the other. "What would you have us do Bardaus?"

"I have no idea Jupiter, let's see… Son, daughter, what do you want to do with him?"

Lilith and Ishtar's eyes met before the four offspring on Ashur. They took turns beating him up. From Lilith punching him in the nose to Ishtar breaking his knee. Adonis threw him into the wall and Sareus bashed his head into the floor. Bardaus and Jupiter made sure Ashur's screams were not heard and they mentally lashed him with fire. By the time they were finished, death was almost upon him. The four let go, and Lilith was wrapped in her father's arms. Bardaus' eyes turned back to his normal color. "Next time Ashur, think before plotting to harm my kids and the offspring of my best friend… Do so again, and I will personally see your soul burned in the afterlife" Bardaus smiled, black flames burned in a frenzy behind him and his eyes gleamed with malice.

Jupiter smiled then, "And if someone if should find out about this night… I'll peel off the skin of your soul and pour salt water on muscle underneath… Bye now" and with that, the door opened and Ashur was harshly repealed through the door…


	8. Tainted

**Guest- Male/Female twins are always fraternal.**

**Well guest, this is my fucking story and if I want Ishtar and Lilith to be identical. They're i-fucking-dentical. And FYI, there have been cases where boy/girl twins are identical.**

A few days had passed after that, and Ishtar had calmed a little, but not much. What Ashur did totally unforgivable. Lilith was training with Sareus, blushing embarrassingly when she tripped over a rock. The younger son of Jupiter caught the young beauty, his muscular arms around her waist. "Careful now, I wouldn't let you fall" Lilith leaned up straight and tried to leave the man's arms but he wouldn't let go.

"Um, Sareus, your grip is really strong"

He inhaled Lilith's scent, and the girl shuddered at the feeling. "Sareus…" he smiled, kissing the girl's cheek gently. Just then, the Ludus' gates opened. Lilith's eyes narrowed, the ruby rage starting to appear in dots. Ishtar told her about the new batch of slaves they were getting. He also told her about one in particular. A Thracian man, doomed to be executed by the gladiators of her Domina's enemy. He went against four gladiators at the same time and was victorious. _'The man with the strongest scent of Glaber is the Thracian' _he said. They walked in, and Lilith sniffed the air. Sareus looked at her, nuzzling her hair. "Who are you searching for?"

"The Thracian… The one they call Spartacus"

Glaber's scent caught her nose strongly, and she snapped her head to a new slave. His hair was a dirty brown that went down to his neck. The man was tall, with a dirtied body. Sareus' eyes narrowed, Glaber's scent was something that always pissed him off. The new slaves stood on the sand, and Sareus pulled Lilith into the shaded area of the Ludus. "I heard about that, I've also heard that _Good _Solonius has been watching you…"

"Me? Why? Is he not an enemy to Domina? Why can't he cast eyes upon the others?"

"Would seem not so Love… But I dislike it immensely…"

"Hm? And shade light upon darkened statement… You're not envious are you?"

Lilith was being playful, but when Sareus' eyes burned their hidden rage, she knew her guess was accurate. "Sareus…"

"Lilith, I've noticed the other men… How they gaze upon you… I know their hidden intentions… And it causes my blood to boil"

Lilith's eyes widened as Sareus gazed down at her passionately. The girl blushed and looked down… Then gathered her courage. Lilith looked up at Sareus looked up at Sareus, then leaned up on her toes. The two met in a sweet kiss, and the girl's blush deepened when Sareus' arms came around her frame. "I love you Lilith…"

"Sareus, I-

"Lilith!"

Both gladiators glared at the servant for interrupting their words. "Domina calls for you…"

"This is bullshit…" Sareus hissed, and Lilith smiled. "Keep your arms warm for me… And train hard love, if you do, I'll give you something nice"

Sareus' eyes widened, and he smirked. Lilith pecked his lips and walked off with the servant to their Domina. When they got there the servant left, and Lilith walked inside. There stood Lucretia in a red bed robe with a deep cut. It was see-through and Lilith was confused. "Um, Domina? A re you well?"

"Of course, now approach me slave"

Lilith's fists clenched at the insult, but she stepped forward anyway. Lucretia smiled, and grabbed Lilith's hand. "I have noticed how the gladiators gaze upon your form… Especially Sareus… Part legs, and let fingers explore inside of you…"

Lilith's eyes widened and she backed up, about to shake her head no. The Roman snapped her fingers, and soldiers came in, holding a thrashing and cursing Ishtar.

"Brother!"

"Lilith!"

Lucretia smiled, snapping her fingers again. Roman soldiers poured from thin air almost and grabbed Lilith, throwing her down. Lucretia walked over and ripped the girl's boar skirt and top off. "This is the consequence of both stealing and attempted murder… I should have you executed… But, I've concocted a far worse punishment. One that can never be forgotten… Ishtar, take her"

"What? Never!"

A soldier grabbed Lilith's hair and gripped the dagger he was holding, putting it to her throat. Lucretia smirked evilly, and Ishtar knew choices he had. Either have his younger, twin sister, or have her life ended. His eyes bled red, and tears streamed down his face as he dipped his head in defeat. "I'm sorry Lilith…" he said as he started towards her…

Lucretia laughed as she watched Ishtar degrade his little sister. When the deed was done, he quickly dressed himself and turned away while Lilith snatched up her clothes and ran away from the room. Ishtar made a silent vow to kill the bitch one day, kill her for what she made him do to his sweet baby sister. _'Lilith… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…' _The house servant dipped his head low and walked off, shaking his head and covering his eyes in shame. He wanted to die… Lilith wanted the same thing. She knew it wasn't Ishtar's fault, that bitch Lucretia made him to that to her. Giving him two choices when it was really only one choice. The girl's eyes spilled tears as she limped to her room and burst into tears. Sareus ran inside and held Lilith, and she told him what Lucretia made Ishtar do.

"That… Bitch…" he whispered, holding a sobbing Lilith tightly.

_Brother… _He mentally called to Adonis, who answered immediately.

_**What is it Ishtar?**_

_You won't believe what Lucretia has done_

_**What?**_

_She made Ishtar… Rape his sister_

Adonis gasped and ran to Ishtar immediately. He burst into Ishtar's room, seeing the boy holding a sharpened blade to his throat. "Ishtar no!" Adonis yelled, grabbing hold of the weapon before the boy could end his existence. When he finally wrestled the blade away Ishtar fell to his knees, Adonis holding his shaking frame tightly.

"Ishtar…"

"No! Don't you dare even think to criticize me! I-I raped my sister Adonis! My twin sister… I- I can't-

Ishtar… Lilith needs you. I know you're probably going to avoid her… But if you can't live for yourself… Live for her… And for me"

Ishtar looked up at Adonis and nodded, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his arms. His and Lilith's cries filled the night sky, and was heard by a very angry God. Bardaus' eyes narrowed hatefully, Lucretia… That vile bitch. And Ashur… He had plans for that fucker. Jupiter stormed into his room and looked to his friend, whose red eyes revealed that he too had been crying. "You wish to go to them no?"

"Of course I do… But I wish to destroy Rome from the inside out, and he would start with the very Ludus that caused his children so much pain…


	9. Spartacus

Three days passed, and the twins hadn't spoken to each other. Ishtar had started to avoid Lilith, and the girl started to become depressed. She trained all day nonstop in an attempt to quail her depression, but it didn't work. That depression quickly morphed into anger, her eyes were a constant ruby; and the angrier she became, the harder she trained.

Ishtar knew his sister was angry, but he couldn't face her after what he did to her… After he tainted her so horribly. He was standing on the balcony, holding an ogre for Lucretia and her new friend, Llithyia, she was Glaber's wife, and Ishtar hated her just as much as Glaber and Lucretia. Speaking of the devil, she strolled over to him and smiled, looking his form over.

"Your talents continue to amaze me Ishtar…"

"…"

"Did you enjoy being inside of her? Your sister?"

The boy began to tremble, making the Roman smile.

"You did didn't you?"

He shook his head. That was his sister, and the fact that he did something so disgusting…

Lucretia whispered something to a guard, and he walked downstairs. A few minutes later, Lilith came up, her eyes cast down and she held herself.

"Yes Domina?"

"Your brother has need of you… Again"

The girl looked to a trembling Ishtar. She smiled gently and went to hug him. Ishtar jumped back and dropped the ogre.

"Ishtar…"

"I can't…"

He ran off, and that was Lilith's limit. The girl stormed after her brother, knocking down anyone that dared to stand in her way. The older brother gasped when a small hand whipped him around harshly.

"Fine! You know what? If you hate me _that _much now I'll be sure to erase my existence in the games… You'll never have to see me-

Ishtar slapped Lilith in her face, panting harshly with anger. He heard her speaking about indirectly ending her own life before, and was almost successful.

"I swear to the Gods… If you _ever _try that _ever _again…"

Tears brimmed Ishtar's eyes. Lilith growled in frustration, her anger spilling from her eyes in a rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" she screamed, surprising Ishtar. She never yelled at him before, and the older brother took a step back, watching as Lilith pursued him. She was not letting him getting away.

"YOU HATE ME NOW! BUT YOU DON'T DESIRE MY PASSING!? WOULD IT NOT MAKE LIFE MORE BARABLE IF I WAS ABSENT FROM IT? YOU ACT AS IF I PLACE BLAME IN YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED… I DON'T! THE BLAME FALLS ON THAT WHORE AND HER HUSBAND! YOU CANNOT EVEN GAZE UPON MY EYES CAN YOU?"

She was trembling, her black markings beginning to glow.

"Lilith…. I could never hate you… I call you sister… My love for you is endless..."

"Then why do you hurt me so?" Lilith asked, falling to her knees and beginning to cry. She had never been so cross with Ishtar in her entire life, and being in this hellish place was really testing their bond as siblings.

"Lilith… Apologizes… I just… I was so scared that you had lost your love for me… That you couldn't bare the sight of me any longer…"

"I would never…"

The two smiled at each other, hugging each other tightly. They got up and walked back to their places, unknown of the pair of ears that overheard the conversation.

A few days later, Lilith and the other gladiators were watching the fresh meat train. It was quite a sight, watching them go through what she had to go through.

"It seems like yesterday I was the one training like an overworked dog…"

"Is it not such a way for us all?"

A voice asked from behind her. Lilith looked to see Ashur walking beside her, smiling friendly. The snake.

"Stay away from her you fucking cunt!" Sareus hissed, seemingly to have materialized from nowhere.

He grabbed Lilith's hand and pulled her away and over to where Adonis, Crixus, and Barca were standing.

Lilith and Barca had a sour past, but the two decided to put that behind them and were now great friends. He hugged the girl tightly, knowing what happened to her recently.

"That bitch should pay for what she did… And Lilith, thank you for saving me…"

Batiatus was manipulated by the snake that is Ashur once again. Making him think that Barca had slacked off on a recent assassination mission. Lilith came running at the last minute with a pled of patience. The Roman did as was suggested, and then when the elder came with news of the dead child, he glared daggers at Ashur for lying to him. Barca would be forever grateful, and for that, the two would always be friends.

During lunch, Ishtar came down the where the gladiators were eating. He passed Lilith and her friends a nice meal, and then departed with Adonis, blushing as everyone in the room cheered.

Lilith looked over to the rookies, Barca and the others had been exceptionally mean, and she felt the need to let them know that they were not all so terrible. The girl walked over and smiled, understanding their apprehensiveness towards her. Some gasped, they had heard about the female gladiator, but they didn't think it was true. She was beautiful as well, much like her servant brother.

"Hello, I am Lilith. I noticed that my brothers are being exceptionally mean to you all, I am not so merciless. So, here you are"

She broke off some of her food and shared with them, smiling kindly. The girl felt a pair of eyes glaring at her savagely, and she looked at the Thracian. He glared daggers at her, and she found herself glaring right back.

"What are your true intentions Syrian?"

"Must I have underlining intentions? I am just being nice… But if you want to act like that. Then fine"

"Wait! Apologizes, I spoke before thoughts could sway me…"

Lilith smiled and gave him a piece of food too, flipping her dark hair with out of her eyes.

"You are Spartacus correct? The Thracian who took down four of Solonious' men? I think that was amazing. No matter what anyone says… But honestly, you need a lot of work if you hope to stay in this Ludus. That bastard doesn't hesitate to send someone to the mines"

"I'll take kind your words to mind… Gratitude"

Lilith nodded, and then gasped when a hand grabbed her arm and whipped her around behind them protectively.

"If you dare even _think _to touch her I will have your heads severed from your shoulders long before you even have a chance to prove your worth you shit smelling cunt!"

"Peace Crixus, he holds another to his heart… A wife… We were having words"

"I do not speak to the Thracian, the other one. Sareus saw him trying to lift skirt. Barca had to pull him out of the room. It would be wise to go to him"

Lilith nodded to Crixus, slapping the rookie who tried to grope her, then turned and ran off to see if Sareus was ok. When she got to his room, the man hopped up and hugged her, his accelerated breathing beginning to subside into a normal rate. Barca left the room, knowing Lilith had him straight. The girl kissed Sareus passionately, pulling at his shirt so that he knew what she wanted to do. Sareus pulled back, making the girl whine. "Are you sure you want this? After what happened?"

"Yes… I desire you… Inside of me"

Sareus' mind flew out of the window as he removed Lilith's boar skin top, taking in her plump breast with taunt nipples staring back at him, begging to be tormented. "Lilith… How I've longed for this moment…"

Meanwhile, Ishtar had walked back to the sands of the Ludus, leaving his lover to his rest. A hand touched his forearm, and the house servant turned to see the Thracian he had heard so much about. "You are Spartacus correct?"

"I am… The others tell tales of how you were forced between your sister's thighs"

"… How did you find out about that…?"

"Apologizes, I chanced upon your conversation with her… I would see the hatred you both bare for the Dominas of this Ludus… Given breath"

"And how would you see this done Thracian?"

"I would have words in private… Or risk word of this being breathed in the Dominas' ear…"

Ishtar looked over to see Ashur hide his form behind the walls, and Ishtar turned to Spartacus, nodding his head. "My sister and I will meet you on a later night, and an even later time"

"Apologizes!" Ashur said, revealing himself as happening to be passing by. "I was just strolling through the halls, when I overheard piece of conversation… You two are meeting? Where might I ask, is this taking place?"

"You mistake word Syrian" Ishtar said, turning to the snake with fiery eyes. "The Thracian merely asked a question that would better be answered by beloved sister…"

"Give question voice then Thracian, and see it answered by much more capable hands"

"Beloved sibling is much more capable than you could ever be Syrian shit!"

"You speak ill of your brethren?"

"You are not my brethren… We are not snakes such as you"

And with that, Ishtar dragged Spartacus off to the sands so that he could resume his training.


	10. Alliance

It was her second time entering the arena.

The first time, she had slain one of the most feared men on the sands without so much as breaking her nail. Lilith had once again adorned her boar skin, with armor, a shield, and a sword to protect her. Taking a deep breath, she looked to the Roman guard that stood by her side. He gazed upon her, and the girl looked ahead solemnly.

"You are but a woman… Only met to be filled with cock and belly swollen with child" he told her. Lilith smiled and turned her ruby gaze to him.

"And yet my Domina saw a better use for me… Open mouth again, and find your head separate from your shoulders before you can utter more false words concerning me" and with that, the girl readied herself as Batiatus begin her introduction.

"People of Capua! I present to you the rarest of flowers! A Gladiator, to top all Gladiators! A rival to all yet reigning Champions! A force… One would be wise to be reckoned with…I give you… Lilith! The first female gladiator to ever grace the sands with her beauty and skill!"  
The woman walked out of the open gates, sighing at the horrid yells of the people. She hated this, hated the fact that she had to risk her life for a bunch of smelly bastards and their even smellier officials. Lilith looked up into the eyes of her Domina, silently threatening him what she always did. If the day ever came that the rumors about her parents' came true. His head would depart from his scrawny shoulders. The man Lilith faced was ten times her size, he wore a helmet that covered his face, but even so, Lilith could see the way his eyes gazed upon her.

"You! Woman! Shall feel my cock between your thighs before I severe head from shoulders!"

Lilith rolled her neck, jogging in place to warm up her muscles. "And you… Bastard… Shall have every part of your body ripped from fucking torso before fucking eyes! And when you gaze upon my sword with blood covering it, you will see that I am not one to be played with"

Meanwhile, Ishtar walked through the Ludus, sighing at losing his sister. He and Lilith had spoken with Spartacus late last night and had come to an agreement. If the rumors sweeping through the place about the fate of their parents were true, then they would join with him. Recently, Spartacus and Crixus faced down the _'The bringer of Death' _a gladiator that was said to be a demon of sorts, and the only man that lived through his assault, Doctore, was too scared to even face him again. Crixus had been especially wounded, and through a distraction, Spartacus was able to end his life. He had been there to witness such event, and congratulated valued friend in his victory. Adonis had since then become jealous of Ishtar's attention toward the Thracian, and Ishtar had to show his lover that he was the only man his affections are for.

"Ishtar!" a voice called to him, it was once again Ashur, the snake. Ishtar rolled his eyes, beginning to walk away. "Wait! I only come to break words…"

"And what words would you have that would ever hold meaning to me"

"The words, of what befell your parents"

Ishtar moved so fast that Ashur didn't have a chance to react before he was pinned against the wall harshly by an abnormally strong house slave.

"I would have those words given voice… Now"

"And what would you give me in exchange?"

"You get to yet draw breath you fucking shit!" Ishtar hissed, bashing Ashur's head against the wall hard, but not hard enough to kill.

"Ok! Ok!" Ashur said, and Ishtar released and steadied him. The man crossed his arms.

"Now talk, or see the ability forever denied you!"

"Two Syrians, a man and a woman. The man of sun kissed complexion and hazel eyes and the woman of the same skin but eyes the color of emeralds… They were both here once upon a time… Serving as simple house slaves…"

"And of their fate?"

"They were executed… For keeping the existence of twins a secret… I know this, because a slave that once knew of them told me so… They were enslaved by Gaius Claudius Glaber…"

Tears stained Ishtar's cheeks as he peered into Ashur's soul with his eyes, and for once, his mouth spoke cold truth. Anger… Hot and heavy, burned through the servant with a fire he had never felt before. Ishtar nodded his thanks and stormed off, waiting in the Ludus sands until his beloved men returned…

Lilith returned to the Ludus with the others solemnly, she had ended that Gladiator's life with no regrets, but not without sustaining wounds of her own. Unfortunately, Barca was forever put to rest. The girl had quickly forgotten her loss when she saw a weeping Ishtar waiting solemnly for her.

"Ishtar!" the girl said, running over and hugging his weeping form. Adonis, Sareus, and Spartacus were there too, looking over at the boy with worried eyes.

"Ishtar… What has happened to make you weep so?" Adonis asked, running his hair through his love's hair.

"Spartacus… Lilith and I shall join you on your quest for vengeance…" he hissed out the last word, and Lilith knew what he was talking about. Tears stained her cheeks as she gasped; shaking in anger she smiled in complete malice.

"Yes… We shall join you Spartacus… To end the life of _Gaius Claudius Glaber…_"

The sky weeped along with the siblings, and the storms foretold of the thoughts of fiery vengeance of blood and death…


	11. Kill them all

Ishtar and Lilith had been immensely distant, and their lovers were worried.

"Sareus, I worry for my beloved as well, but their hearts have been absorbed by anger and vengeance"

"I know brother, but I detest seeing peering into my love's heart only to see love replaced by rancor"

Adonis looked to Ishtar, who was glaring fiery daggers at the back of his Dominas' heads. Sareus watched Lilith sparing with some poor brother. Everyone winced when she spin kicked the gladiator in his side with an angry roar.

"Sareus… I would have woeful hearts lifted…" The two brothers smiled, watching their loves as they showed their anger.

"Ashur!" Adonis called, watching as the little man walked lipped over to him.

"Adonis, I would thought that one such as you would train with his brothers… Or it is because of broken lover's heart that you do not participate"

"I did not call you to hold meaningless words; instead, I would have you do something for beloved brother and me…"

Later on, Ishtar walked into the slave grounds where the gladiators were eating. He smiled gently when arms wrapped around his waist.

"Adonis, have you seen Lilith?"

"Yes, she is with Sareus… Come with me"

Ishtar nodded as he was led away from the open area to the rooms of the gladiators.

"I commissioned Ashur to go into the village and fletch something for you… I want you to go out, put it on, and come back in ok?"

Ishtar looked to the outfit with wide, bright eyes, taking it he ran out of the room excitedly. Adonis sat on the bed and waited, smiling seductively when his lithe little lover walked back into the room with a sexy smile. Instead of wearing his usual slave attire, he was wearing a long purple tunic with a gold collar. When hit with the right light, the outfit became see-through.

"Wow…" Adonis smiled.

Ishtar had also let his hair down, and the raven locks fell over his shoulder and back beautifully.

"You look beautiful Ishtar…" Adonis said, standing and walking over to the man with loving, lustful eyes.

Sareus stood in his room with a smile, Lilith had just left with his outfit. He knew she was happy by the way her eyes lit for the first time in a while. She walked back in, and Sareus' jaw would have hit the floor if it were not attached to his body. Lilith's raven hair was flipped onto one shoulder, and she was wearing a sapphire halter top with a matching skirt that covered her womanhood. Smiling, Sareus walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, gripping the delicious globes with excitement.

"I had no knowledge that it would fit you this well…"

"I'm glad that it satisfies you… Now, let me continue the pleasure"

Lilith sat Sareus down on the bed, and she turned around, walking back to the middle of the room and making her hips swayed. Sareus watched with wide eyes as the girl turned around, swaying her hips as the skirt detached itself from her skin, dropping to the floor along with her top. The female gladiator smiled as she sauntered over to her lover and trapped his lips with her own, wrapping her arms around his neck and straddling his strong lap. Sareus gripped and smack the round ass, making Lilith moan into his mouth. Excitement tore through his veins like crashing waves, and he found himself tugging gently at her hair.

Ishtar giggled as Adonis laid him down on their bed. As quickly as the beautiful garment was adorned, it was taken off. Clothes lain in a heap on the floor.

"Adonis…" Ishtar sighed, pulling the man down and kissing his lips with a sweet whimper. Adonis growled in reply to the whimper and lifted the man and onto his lap, breaking their kiss to plant love marks on his neck.

"Ah! Adonis! Wait! You can't!"

"You would reject my placing love marks on you?"

"It is not I who rejects… Had my body been my own, I would let you place as many marks as you wished… But Domina…"

"The horrid bitch… I hate how she makes you fear"

Smiling, Ishtar moved Adonis' head to back to his neck.

"No, do it. I start my rebellion now…"

Sareus and Lilith moaned as their bodies connected. It had been such a long time since they had been so intimate. Lilith bounced up and down with a moan, lifting her hands as she rolled her hips slowly. A moan ripped from Sareus, such ecstasy could only be given by this goddess. He hissed in pleasure, gripping the woman's hips with bruising force.

"Ah… Hah…" Sareus moaned, arching his back as he watched his goddess ride him, her moans ripping out her loudly.

Ishtar moaned loudly as he and Adonis reached new heights of their love. Ecstasy blossomed from their stomachs.

"Ahhh… Adonis!"

"Ishtar!"

The two lovers' vision went white and the servant boy collapsed on top of Adonis' chest. Tired laughter filled the room as the two rested. Hickeys covered Ishtar's form and he knew he would be in trouble, but he didn't care. Suddenly they heard two pairs of happily screams. One was deep and the other was girlish. The two older siblings smiled, knowing their younger siblings had reached the highest peak in ecstasy.

(Three Months Later)

Today was the day of the rebellion. There was to be a huge gathering of Romans in the Ludus, and Spartacus and Crixus were to fight as a show. Ishtar stood waiting for the signal, and Lilith was chained with the rest. Llithyia had just made some announcement that the twins really didn't care about. Something about Glaber's support on something. As the festivities went under way, Ishtar could feel the adrenaline start to rush into his veins. A smile split his lips apart and his eyes shone a murderous ruby. Lilith was the same way; she could feel her marking pulsating and spreading throughout her body. She didn't bother to stop it, it was almost time. As Spartacus and Crixus were fighting, the Thracian nodded to the house servant.

"Apologizes Domina, but your wine is running low, shall I go get more?" Ishtar asked, making Batiatus and Lucretia turn.

"No, I shall have you stay and watch…"

Ishtar cursed under his breath, and then smiled. He made sure the bastards weren't going turn around soon, and he left the balcony and went downstairs to where the wine was stored. There was a guard standing there, and the servant boy unsheathed the dagger he had been hiding in his hair. The long raven tresses fell over Ishtar's shoulders and back as he soundlessly kept upon the oblivious guard. He covered his mouth and stabbed him in his neck until the body slumped to the ground. Then he opened the gate and went back up the stairs with more wine. The two Dominas hadn't turned for a minute while Ishtar was gone, so he slipped back in place without being noticed. Lilith had noticed the conversation between Spartacus and Crixus, and when they parted, she knew he was on board. When Crixus shield his form with the hard metal shield and tapped it, Lilith readied herself for blood and vengeance. Spartacus raced forward and hopped on the shield, letting Crixus propel him forward and into the balcony. The Romans were stricken in surprise, and they screamed when one of them was rammed through their forehead. The blade was meant for Batiatus, but his death would be even more glorious when delayed like this. Lilith roared in rage, using her flames to break the shackles from everyone. They charged with purpose, killing the guards and taking their swords and entered into the Ludus. Ishtar had joined the riot with a malicious laugh, taking the dagger out of his hair and using his power to lengthen it into a sword.

"Die you fucking Romans!" he yelled, slaughtering many as he went through the building.

Lilith kicked a woman onto the ground and ran her through mercilessly. Blood splattered the walls and pooled around the floors. Many tried to escape through the front door, but someone had had it bolted shut. Lilith and the other gladiators had fun taking their meaningless lives, and she turned to her blood covered brother with ruby eyes. The two smiled at each other, the marking on their arm spreading to their face. The two went into the main hall where they had Batiatus surrounded. He had surprising killed a couple of low class gladiators, but the ones surrounding him would have the upper hand. Spartacus looked to the twins and beckoned them over, pointing to the defeated Domina.

"He ripped beloved parents forever from this world… Now you can see him to the afterlife"

"Where's Lucretia…?" Ishtar growled, looking around to find the woman walk into the room. Blood covered her dress and they knew her time was up.

"Spartacus… He took your wife from loving arms… You should end him" Lilith said, and her eyes narrowed. "However, if you kill him. Ishtar and I will have Glaber's blood on our swords"

"… A tough decision to make… Kill Batiatus, I want Glaber"

The twins nodded, and Lilith walked over to the man.

"What you do to see your parents again? To hold your wife in loving arms once more? How many men would you kill? It was you who promise the safe return of our parents… The safe return of beloved wife… But you slip cock and ass and slaughter them before they reach loving embrace… Make garrulous promises that you know you cannot keep because the culprit is you yourself… This is what happens when you lie to a Roshyba!"

Lilith's sword spilt Batiatus' jugular in two, and he fell beside his wife, holding Lucretia's hand as he died on the floor.

Tears ran down Lilith's face as she smiled, roaring with her sword in the air.

"Today marks the day of rebellion! Let us make the Romans tremble with fear, and the ground wet with blood!"

A roar of excitement went throughout the gladiators and house servants as they left the Ludus gates, feeling alive and born again.


End file.
